Dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) cells are comprised of two main components: a storage capacitor (which stores charge) and an access transistor (which transfers charge to and from the capacitor). The capacitor may be either planar (on the surface) or trench (etched into the semiconductor substrate). In the semiconductor industry where there are increased demands for memory storage capacity and decreased chip size, the trench capacitor layout is favored over the planar capacitor design because this particular setup results in a dramatic reduction in the space required for the capacitor without sacrificing capacitance.
One very important and extremely delicate element in the DRAM cell is the electrical connection made between the storage trench and the access transistor. Such a contact is often referred to in the art as a self-aligned conductive strap. This strap (which may be on the surface or may be buried) is formed at the intersection of the storage trench and the junction of the array device by dopants which, through a thermal processing step, are outdiffused from the highly doped poly-silicon fill (located in the storage trench) into the substrate (from which the trench was cut).